wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Nightwing With No Name
created by epicKieren66. Do not edit without permission please and thanks. 4 Years after the events of Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night Prologue It was a cold night. An egg lay in the cave, almost ready to hatch. Little did the dragonet who lay inside knew, that his parents were killed. A crack emerged on the frail shell of the egg. "Brark?" The Dragonet called out. "Arrk?" It called again. The Newborn Nightwing chipped a shard off of it's enclosure. It saw a shadow, approaching slowly. The egg was very much bigger than the orange furred creature that stalked it. The dragonet reached for the creature. "Ark?" The Dragonet asked. The orange creature jumped and ran out of the cave. "ARWARK! YARK!" The dragonet began to panic. Calling for the first thing it saw. "EERAWK ARK!" It called to the creature. The nightwing was forcing every part of it's body against the egg. more and more cracks emerged. "AWRK!" The nightwing shouted, one last time. It stayed quiet, waiting for the creature to call back. A tear strolled down his face. The dragonet gave up on escaping the egg. He lay on the curved surface of the shell. Two hours had past, and the nightwing still hadn't eaten. His stomach growled causing the nightwing to jump in the shell. This had never happened before. He had never felt so... empty. The nightwing heard a crack and turned to face the noise. It was the orange furred creature. "awr." The nightwing called, pushing the egg again. The nightwing saw that the creature was not alone. There were two bigger orange furred creatures staring right at him. "Rak!" The nightwing called, leaning it's entire body against the egg. Suddenly, the egg shattered. The nightwing fell onto the ground. It looked up and noticed the orange furred creatures fleeing. "RIKA!" It called. The nightwing dashed, as best as it could, towards the creatures. He tripped many times, but the young dragonet was determined to get to the first creatures it saw. They took an all too sudden turn to the right. The nightwing tripped, stumbling down the side of a hill. He was spinning so fast, he didn't see the tree ahead. The nightwing's head flew into the tree's branches, giving the nightwing two distinct scars on his left eye. Finally, the nightwing reached the bottom of the hill. "Ark..." The nightwing called, one last time. His eyes began to shut. He was bleeding, starving, and alone. He glanced up to see one of the orange creatures above him. Then his eye shut. Chapter 1 ten years later... The nightwing without a name stuck his snout into a bush. "Arwa!" he called into the bush. He lifted his ear. Not there. He bounced towards the next bush over. "Arwa!" He called again. He lifted his ear and heard "Rrrrr..." The nightwing barked into the bush. His brother leaped out of it. Except that his brother, wasn't really his brother. His brother was the fox who found him, left for death in that cave. His orange brother began barking at him joyfully. The nightwing stared at the sky. "Ngha!" He barked. His brother barked "Ngha!" Back at him and they retreated to their cave. The yellow orb in the sky was setting. This was when the predators came out to hunt for food. On their way back, the nightwing and his brother took down a deer. They dragged the corpse back to their cave, because this is what they'd have to eat that night. Life was perfect. The nightwing ate more than his brother, as always. And they huddled together. As normal, his brother fell asleep first. No matter what, the nightwing couldn't get to sleep until the predators went away. Thirty minutes had passed, when a predator peered into the cave. The nightwing held his wing over his brother and stared down the Red creature. Soon a pale creature came close too. "Three moons, is that..." The pale creature gasped. "It is. But why is that nightwing in that cave? You think that he'd want to be in Possibility." They gazed at each. "Let's return in three days. If he's still here, we take him to the doctor." The red creature suggested. "Sounds alright." The pale creature responded. Chapter 2 The nightwing and his orange brother made the next three days fly by. They did everything they'd always do. Hunt, play, hunt some more, play some more, and sleep. It was perfect. The nightwing curled around his brother. About five minutes later, he heard footsteps outside. he turned to stare down whatever it was. It was the red and pale predators again. The nightwing began to growl at the intruders. "Three moons... he's still here." The red creature gasped. The pale creature nodded. "Should we really take him to Possibility?" they stared at each other. It was clear by now that these predators weren't hunting the nightwing and his brother. The nightwing returned to cuddling his brother, ignoring the red and pale creatures. He fell asleep. He dreamed about him having 300 brothers and them all having a wonderful life. Until he woke up. A wave of heat had suddenly drifted over him. He stared at his brother, who also woke up from the drift of heat. The nightwing stared outside at a horde of predators. The nightwing's stomach began to twist. Noises were emitting from the horde. A gold creature stepped towards the nightwing. "Are you... Okay?" It asked. The nightwing stared at the predator. A minute later, the predator stepped closer. "Are you injured in any way? What are you doing here?" The nightwing stared from left to right, scared that the creatures would attack at any moment. The gold creature took another step towards the nightwing. He began to growl. "Please answer me, are you o-" he took one last step and the nightwing felt like that was too close. He lunged at the gold creature, clawing at the creature's neck. The horde was shocked by this random attack. The gold creature fought back, however. After a moment the nightwing felt a sudden pain in his knee. The gold creature also seemed to know what had happened. "Oh my-- I am-- oh three moons." The nightwing stared at his leg to see a black barb piercing his skin. His vision began to waiver. "S_me_n_ g_t __is Nightwing _o a _os__ta_!" Chapter 3 The Nightwing woke up quite panicked. He looked from left to right, until he realized that he was somewhere new. He sat up, still staring at his unusual new surrounding. He spotted his brother, and chimed happily. His brother looked up and dashed right towards him. His brother began licking him, relieved that he was still alive. "Oh. So you're actually alive, nightwing" something said to his left. The nightwing jumped, not seeing anything. A brown shape moved along the brown walls. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're not dead. That fox attacked when we tried to bring you here, slowing us down. When we arrived, you had that sandwing venom in you for just over an hour." The nightwing finally realized it was a predator making those strange noises. It's skin camouflaged perfectly with the walls. He began to growl. "You're no normal dragon, aren't you. Can you even speak?" The copper predator asked. The nightwing growled even louder when the copper predator approached. "I guess not, Nightwing. Well, this is embarrassing to say the least. You must be so confused." The nightwing's brother began to lick him as the predator came closer. He stopped growling. "I see now. Do you think that your brother is that fox? Who am I kidding. You can't speak, nightwing, so it would be normal that you wouldn't understand me." The nightwing tilted his head. "N-- Nn--" this got the copper predator's attention. "Oh my. You can learn, at the least. I guess that nightwing brain of yours is--" "Nnnie-- Nnite." The copper dragon seemed to get an idea. She pointed at the nightwing. "You are a nightwing. Nnn-Ite-Wee-ng" He pointed at himself. "Nnnnightwing." The predator grinned. "Yes, you are a Nnn-ite-wee-ng. I am a fr-end. fr-end." Chapter 4 It had been five days since moving in with the predators. Their copper friend had let them into her territory. "This is my Home! Home!" She said to the nightwing. "You ho- ho- howme?" The nightwing asked. "Yes. My home!" She said again to the nightwing. "Ho- HOME! HOME!" the nightwing cheered. It seemed as though the friend liked this. The Nightwing's brother laid on top The nightwing's head, sleeping. "Yes! my home is your ho-" Suddenly a loud explosion roared, scaring The nightwing's brother awake, and sending them both to the darkest corner of the friend's home. "Please, excuse me." The friend said. She rushed out of the home, jeering, "Another attack from those hooligans!" The nightwing laid with his brother, afraid from the sudden explosion. Once an hour had passed, the Copper friend returned. "F-Friend?" The Nightwing asked. "It's okay, nightwing. It was just those hooligans. Nothing to be too worried--" The copper friend had glanced at the nightwing's brother, and immediately stopped talking. "What is bad?" the nightwing asked. "Oh, nothing. Maybe you should just get some sleep, it is late." The nightwing shook his head. "No!" He pouted, trying to slink deeper into the dark spot. "Yes it is! Now, I'll show you where your room is. I promise you'll like it." Chapter 5 Two weeks later The nightwing woke up, curled around his brother. He tapped his brother to wake him up. Soon, both of the brothers had gone downstairs to find that their copper friend, simply wasn't there. The nightwing opened the front door, remembering how the friend opened it. "Friend! Where You?" He called into the busy streets of possibility. Some predators gave the Nightwing awkward stares. "Here, stay!" The nightwing told his brother, who was falling asleep again. The nightwing dashed into the streets of possibility and searched for his copper friend. He saw many predators, red ones, the gold one he attacked, white ones, black ones wearing bloodstained cloaks, and more copper ones. It took an hour but he finally found his friend. "Here! Friend, I here!" he called. The copper friend turned and looked stunned. The nightwing dashed towards her and she wrapped her wing around him. "Oh, my! I didn't think you'd leave the house, even to find me! I was just going to do some shopping." She explained. "Shawpping?" The nightwing asked. "Yes, sho--" the copper friend had looked down and her eyes widened. She pushed the nightwing so hard he was sent flying, and came running after him, but something exploded behind her, she fell onto the ground. The nightwing was scared, after the smoke had disappeared he saw at least five other dragons on the ground, two burning. The nightwing grabbed this friend's talon. "You okay?" He asked. All the other predators were sent scurrying away. The only ones who remained were the ones in the bloodstained cloaks. "N-Nightwing..." The copper friend began. "Leave me... Find your brother and escape to the rainforest... do not let them," She pointed at the cloaked predators, "find your brother." The nightwing tilted his head. "No them discover fox?" He asked. The copper friend nodded, then her eye closed. The Nightwing with no name left the vicinity, trying to not be noticed by these true predators. Chapter 6 more coming soon Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)